This study allows us to capture longitudinal information from HIV seropositive subjects providing an active surveillance system for the identification of HIV-associated cognitive impairment and dementia among patients from the Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study (MACS), and the Johns Hopkins Moore Clinic (for patients with HIV infection).